Echoes
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: "Will cries over his lover's corpse, knowing he will never have another Parabatai ever again, knowing he will never forget him no matter how hard he might try to." Jem/Will Love... Meaning Slash!


_**So here's to you, like brothers tonighttried and true, fading in the twilightwell i can hear you breathing, see your picture on the wallI would give you my wings. If they'd help you at all**_

_Cries and screams of agonizing pain float through the room loudly, creating unwanted echoes that causes Jem more pain than ever. Hearing himself is agony, much more than the actual pain. He curls himself in a ball, soft whimpers of pain find their way out of his mouth without his consent, While shivers shake through his body roughly. His brow soaked in struggle, the same that has his night clothes and bed sheets sticking to his pale skin. The silver hair of his falls over his face as he convulsed, the fever taking over his body slowly and agonizingly. _

_This is the image that Will Herondale wakes up to, his eyes opening by his _parabatai's _screams and whimpers echoes through the room creating a melancholy melody of anguish and pain. Will looks at the pale Shadowhunter whimpering beside him and gently takes him in his arms, his eyes glowing with worry. _

"_Jem?" He whispers to his ear, taking his chin gently to meet his eyes. "Are you ill?" _

_Jem tries to free himself from the blue eyed boy, but he could do little of that in his weaken state. He could only move his eyes away from his worried gaze. _

"_I'm fine…" But this did little convincing when he started coughing violently. Blood slipped from his mouth while his body convulsed in Will's arms. _

_He felt helpless as he looked at his frail _parabatai._ His cheeks were blood red and his eyes white orbs with fever as he met Will's gaze. Jem closed his eyes tightly for he couldn't stand the way Will looked at him, as if he was an expensive glass that could break at any moment. He wasn't a China Doll, delicate and easily broken, he was a Shadowhunter, A warrior. Why couldn't people understand that? Why couldn't Will understand that? _

_His body abruptly stopped moving, Jem wasn't part of his own body, He couldn't control it anymore. Breathing slowed almost as quickly, slowing and slowing until you could barely hear it. His usual erratic heartbeat nearly stopped completely when suddenly he felt soft fingers graze his cheek slowly, as if they were remembering every inch of skin. The touch, in a sense, brought him back to life. _

_Will has never cried. Not when he left his family or when his dear sister died. Not when Tessa's rejection stung his heart. But at this moment, watching his dear Jem at the brick of death and not be able to do anything about it considering the drugs were completely gone because of Mortmain controlling the supplies, he couldn't stop the tears as they slip from his eyes and down his cheeks. He knew this day would happen, but he did __**not**__ want it to be tonight. Not when just yesterday he finally told Jem how he really felt. He knew they were doomed, but he thought the Honeymoon would last longer. _

"_Jem… James, please stay… Please don't leave me." He whispers into the cold night, the words sway in the wind between him and the soon-to-be cold body of his lover. "Please, Stay." _

_Thinking his words were unheard, he cries harder, his body wreaking with sobs as he hugs Jem closer to him. Then a voice softer than a whispers breathes out; _

"_I'm… right… here, William." His frail pale hand softly caresses his wet cheeks, then he frowns. "Don't cry, Will…" _

_A laugh mixed with a sob escapes him, he shakes his head and kisses Jem's cheek, and then his lips. It was sweet and soft, softer than Will thought he was capable of. _But this is Jem, _he thought. He always had a soft spot for his silver haired lover. _

"_Then stay, James. Just stay…" _

_Jem looked up at him, his eyes glazed over with the quiet death. He was memorizing that skin, those eyes, that hair, that heart. He was memorizing William Herondale, the boy he loves. _

"_I will… in here." he says, pulling his head down his chest, laying on it like a pillow. Will wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. "I won't go anywhere… as long as you… Don't forget about me…" _

"_I will always remember you, Jem…" A few tears find their way out as he kisses the boy's silver hair. "Always… I love you" _

_Jem sighed in relief as the words leave Will's lips. He knew the moment was coming soon, and he had to say what needed to be said; _

"_I…" He tried to say but the darkness was coming for him. He shook his head trying to clear it. _

"_What is it, Jem?" Will whispers to his ear. Will knew he was about to go, but he couldn't accept it now, and possibly not ever. God knew he'd do and give anything for Jem to be here, but it wouldn't help. It wouldn't change anything. _

"_I… I love you, William." Jem closes his eyes, he didn't feel any pain, He was numb. "The pain… it's gone…" _

_Will smiles warmly and sadly at the same time, though he didn't know how that was possible. Although he also didn't know it was possible to love someone else this much, yet he did, he loved Will. And now he was at his death bed, the last sight was that of William Herondale, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He truly did loved him until his last possible breath. _

"_It's okay, Jem. Go to sleep…" Will kisses his forehead and then his lips for the last goodbye kiss. _

_Jem smiles, feeling Will's lips against his for the last time as the darkness finally pulls him in, finding peace and his family on the other side. _

_Will cries over his lover's corpse, knowing he will never have another Parabatai ever again, knowing he will never forget him no matter how hard he might try to. Somewhere inside of him he knows Jem is happy where he is, finally with his parents, and no matter what happens he will meet him there in the end. He won't be foolish enough to end it now, for he knows Jem would never allow him to do so. He would want him to live a long life, well as long a life a Shadowhunter lives. But as for right now, he cries and mourns for his dead blood brother, until the sun rose signaling a change, a new day without Jem beside him telling him when he was acting foolish or when he should take things more seriously. It would be a hard life to live without him, but he would live it nonetheless… For __**Him. **_


End file.
